


I won't leave you

by Kayim



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: They’re probably going to freeze to death.





	I won't leave you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



> For Tish,  
> This is actually using two of your prompts, because the idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy this.

They’re probably going to freeze to death. Napoleon knows Gabby is on her way to get them, and they only have to hang on a short while longer, but he’s starting to worry they won’t make it.

The only warmth is coming from where Illya is curled loosely around him, spooning him like a lover. Iilya’s no longer shivering, which is a bad sign, but Napoleon breathes a sigh of relief when his breath hitches.

“I won’t leave you, Peril.” He knows Illya won’t reply, but he feels his partner’s arms tighten around him, and he thinks they’ll be okay.


End file.
